


Because It's You

by WeBuiltThePyramids



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, gooey new couple stuff, takes place within "chidi sees the time-knife"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeBuiltThePyramids/pseuds/WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: Chidi and Eleanor gotta christen that bed in the new neighborhood.





	Because It's You

**Author's Note:**

> It is literally five in the morning and I’ve been up 24 plus hours now sooooo I hope you enjoy my “working the graveyard shift without a nap or caffeine” induced smut extravaganza. I honestly am so strung out I'm not even capable of determining if *I* like what I've written, much less if it's any good.

Sure, Eleanor was the one to bring up the fact that she and Chidi could study philosophy together in this house, in this neighborhood, something that hadn’t quite left her mind since she’d seen it in the memory (you know how people see others living a certain kind of life and you get this urge to be like them?  It was like that.  But she actually _was_ one of the people involved.  It was trippy.  And really cool.) and sure, Chidi was the one to bring up sex, but Eleanor hadn’t changed _so much_ that she wasn’t immediately, as they called it on earth, DTF the moment she realized they actually had quite a bit of time before she was due to meet Michael.

Well, maybe not _quite a bit_ of time.  But, you know.  _Enough_.

“The _bed_ ,” Chidi said, grabbing both her hands and shaking them in only semi – mock excitement.  “Forget janitor closets.  We get to do it on a _bed_.  We’re really moving up in the world.”

She loved the grin on his face, the specific one that he wore when he was making a joke that he knew she would understand and appreciate.  The way she was feeling about him right that moment must have reflected on her face, because his expression went from playful to serious.  “Your smile,” he said affectionately.  “I love your smile.”

“If you love it so much, then you should kiss it,” she said flirtatiously, barely having time to get the words out before his mouth was on hers.  She stepped closer, letting go of his hands so she could wrap her arms around him, holding him against her as she rose up on her tiptoes, allowing him to straighten slightly.  “We,” she said in between kisses, “don’t have…too long.”

“You can be a few minutes late,” he mumbled.

“It’s important…our souls are…at stake.”

“As they have been eight hundred other times.”  Chidi pulled back just enough for their lips to separate.  “And yet, here we are.  Together, ever as before.”  He stroked her cheek.  “This experiment is important.  It’s crucial. But it doesn’t ride on you making it to Michael’s office ten minutes before subject one wakes up instead of five.  Besides,” he added, raising an eyebrow.  “You did instigate this.”

“That I did.  And now I’m going to instigate _this_.”  She turned, frowning.  “I swear I saw stairs to this bed.  Why wouldn’t there be stairs?”  She glanced around, looking for a button or lever.  “Wait, what the fork?  Also, this is the Medium Place, so why can’t I say fork?”

Eleanor was studying a wall, as if a switch would simply appear, when she heard a thud.  Turning, she saw Chidi standing on the upper level, reaching down to help her.  Shrugging, Eleanor let him propel her up to him.  “I wonder if I called Janet, if she could tell me how to make the stairs work.”

“Janet is a little busy making people right now,” Chidi said, “and I know you would, how did you put it, _get with that_ , but I would personally rather wait before we talk about bringing someone else into our lovemaking.”

Eleanor gave a little laugh.  “Fair enough.”  She rose on her tip toes and kissed him again.  “Take off your clothes.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Eleanor quickly learned, almost as quickly as she had learned of her love for holding Chidi’s hands, that it was difficult to get her jeans off while one hand was _occupied_ with holding one of Chidi’s hands.  Not impossible.  But _difficult._

Of course, that realization just reminded her how close they were to Mindy’s, and of how she had informed them just hours earlier that she’d been listening in on her and Chidi discuss living together in one house during this experiment, and of how she’d commented on how many times she’d had to listen to them plan things before, and how she always found their conversations difficult to masturbate to.  Not impossible.  But difficult.

And, Eleanor thought, she must be really fucking – _okay, I can still THINK it, good to know_ -  attracted to Chidi if _that_ memory swimming around in her brain wasn’t enough to turn her off.

She crawled onto the bed.  The mattress was not ideal.  She realized that there were more downsides to Janet and Michael recreating the house _exactly_ than just throwing up clown paintings.  But oh well.  The good part of all of this was the very muscular and very naked man who was settling in next to her, kissing her again like his life depended on it.

Or like his soul depended on it.

Dang, dead people really had to train themselves out of a lot of phrases.

Eleanor wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling him closer, sighing as his fingers ran over her hips.   She wished she didn’t have to leave, at least not today.  Their first time had been fast and intense and this time wasn’t going to be all that much different and she’d never had the type of relationship before where she actually _wanted_ to go slow and make it last and she _really_ wanted to be able to explore that concept.

But they had, literally, forever for that.

Chidi lowered his lips to her neck, making her gasp as they touched a particularly sensitive spot.  “God,” she breathed, sliding a hand up, her nails lightly scratching his scalp.  “Oh – no,” she said quickly when his head moved slightly lower.

He popped up to look at her.  “No?”

“No time.  If you wanna give attention to the ladies, you’re gonna spend ample time with them,” she said.

“O...kay.  Well, do you want me to – ”

“I want you inside me, I want you to kiss me, I want your hands doing whatever the heck they want.  That work for you?”

“Sure.  Sure.”

“Cool.  What do you want me doing?”  As she spoke, Eleanor ran a hand down his chest, stomach, groin.

“Well, I mean, oh, well, _that’s_ a good start.”

Eleanor grinned triumphantly as his eyes closed and he started taking long, deliberate breaths.  She wanted to tease him – and she _would_ tease him at some point, after things were settled and they had all the time in the world – but her upcoming meeting aside, her body knew what his felt like and it hadn’t had nearly enough of him to want to wait any longer than she had to.  He was ready, so was she, and any teasing would have to wait until the primal craving that was manifesting itself as an ache between her thighs was sated.  That might take many more times like this.  She pushed gently on Chidi’s chest, and he groaned quietly as he rolled onto his back.  She straddled him, leaning down to kiss him tenderly before she lowered herself, closing her eyes as she slowly filled herself with him.  His hands were on her hips, fingers pressing into her skin, and he apologized when she reached down and took them both in hers.

She frowned.  “Sorry for what?”

“Oh.  I thought I was hurting you.”

“I just want to hold your hands, silly man,” she said with an affectionate grin.  She squeezed them as she began to move on him, slowly at first, trying to determine what pace would be the best for both of them.  She wanted more than she was allowing, and when Chidi laid his head back and groaned she recognized it as one of frustration, so she picked up the pace, lifting one set of their hands up and kissing their knuckles.  She was pleased at the way Chidi’s abdomen twitched and tightened when she sucked on one of his fingers.

He let go of her other hand and reached up to squeeze one of her breasts – he knew from the closet that _that_ was okay in a rush job – and Eleanor felt her pace falter even before the whimper escaped her throat through her pressed lips.  His thumb, slightly calloused, stroked at her nipple, and Eleanor saw spots in her vision.  “Oh, shirt.”

“Fork,” Chidi moaned at the same time.  He pushed himself upward; he wasn’t quite sitting up, and Eleanor leaned down so they could kiss, needing more contact with him, wrapping her mouth around his lower lip and running her tongue along it.  She let go of his hand, wanting both of hers available to cup his face, hold him there as if her hands on his cheeks were all that was keeping them together.

Chidi’s hand were back on her hips, gripping them tightly as she rode him, keeping her pace steady and consistent.  She shifted slightly, an angle that she was sure would be making her vision blur if she had her eyes open.  But then she did open them, because Chidi tensed beneath her and then he tore his mouth away from hers and made a sound that she couldn’t quite interpret.  She went still, searching his face for answers.  “Something wrong?”

“No,” he panted.  “Good.  Very good.”

“Too good?”

“Almost.  _Very much_ almost too good.”

Eleanor was close too, though clearly behind him.  She took in the time.  They still had a little bit of it.  She pulled his face toward one of her breasts.

_Shirt._

Maybe she’d been wrong.  Maybe she didn’t need lots of time to warm up in this department.  Maybe the guys that had come before Chidi (she could just see Jason’s smirk at the accidental innuendo) just hadn’t had the foggiest idea of what to do with boobs.

Of course, that didn’t explain her complete lack of success in this area with Andrea Higgenbaum. Andrea _had_ boobs.  But even Andrea had lacked the combination of skill and enthusiasm that Chidi was displaying.  Eleanor wrapped her arms around his head, her body trembling slightly.  “Oh God oh God oh God…”  Her hips began grinding down on his, pushing him deeper inside her, and she gripped Chidi’s head tighter as her mouth fell open and a sharp sound came out so he wouldn’t misinterpret and stop.  She began to rock her hips, almost without thinking, and she slid her hands in between their bodies, searching for Chidi’s nipples, wondering if they were even remotely as sensitive as hers.  The way he jerked beneath her told her that they were.

“Dude, I’m like, really close,” she gasped.  The last time, in the closet, they had been almost simultaneous, her finish bringing him over, a feat that wasn’t achieved nearly as often in real life as fiction would make it seem.  Eleanor wondered how much of that was them being in the Good Place and how much was just plain old luck.  She only wondered a moment, though, because then Chidi’s hips and tongue coordinated in a way that made her come apart around him, gasping and moaning and shuddering and probably saying words that she just instantly forgot.  She could feel Chidi continuing to move within her, for just a few more seconds, then he was groaning again, without restraint this time, and she took an extra amount of pleasure in feeling his body quake beneath hers  When she had recovered her vision, Eleanor found herself looking down at him looking up at her, Chidi wearing the same dazed expression she was sure she had on. 

Well.  They had certainly broken in this former fake Good Place bed.

“That was-” Chidi started.

“Forking amazing,” they said at the same time, and then they grinned at each other.  They were even panting in unison, Eleanor noted.

My, did she sure love the afterlife.

Eleanor froze, staring at Chidi without blinking until he opened his eyes and looked back at her.  “What?”

“Oh _no_ ,” she said in exaggerated horror.  “We didn’t use a condom!”

“Because we don’t have to!” Chidi replied.  “Because – ”

“This is the afterlife!” they said together.

It was word for word their whispered exchange after they’d consummated in the closet, and Eleanor wondered how many more times they would have sex before they stopped saying it afterward.  Because apparently that was a thing now.  A running gag.

They were grinning at each other, the kind of wide show – all – your – teeth kind of grins that Eleanor had refused to smile when she had crooked baby teeth and that she barely had reason to smile in her adult life before Chidi.

Okay.  That was _officially_ what B.C. stood for in her little universe.  Everything would always be before or after she met Chidi.  There wasn’t a single other moment in her life, not even almost dying in that parking lot, that defined her nearly as much. She had never been able to commit to change before she knew him. She had never wanted to be better until his life spoke to hers.

Eleanor dropped down on the mattress next to him.  “Well.  That was just as mind blowing the second time.”

“Agreed.”

“You know what I wonder?” Eleanor asked, rolling on her side so she could see him better.  “Is this the best I’ve ever had because it’s you? Or because it’s Heaven?”

“We’re not _technically_ in Heaven right now.”

“So it’s you.”  She smiled.

“Well, there are other factors, countless, possibly, if we take into account – ”

Eleanor put a finger to his lips.  “It’s you,” she said.  “That’s the only possibility.  And I’m not even going to try to insult you to walk my way out of that one.”


End file.
